Dark Love
by Tezi
Summary: Hermione thinks her world is over, but what happens when she will find love in the dark.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter is not of my creation. I do not own anything that is part of the books or the movies. The only thing I own is the way this story goes. So, please enjoy. If you either like it or you do not it does not matter, please leave a review. Thank you and please enjoy.

It was a rainy Monday morning when Hermione Granger looked out the window in the manor she was living in. In the halls she could hear the staff working and the others who lived there walking around talking to each other.

As she sat on the window seat deep in thought, a house elf named Ditsy popped in.

"Mistress, we must get ready for breakfast. The lord is now getting ready as well." She said while watching her mistresses face.

"Alright Ditsy. You go ahead and pick out an outfit for me while I go take a shower." Hermione told the elf while going into the connected bathroom to take a quick shower.

After she was done with her shower she walked back into her bedroom and proceeded to get dressed for her day. She wore a gorgeous black dress with silver and green stitching and what looked like a snake slithering around the bottom hem of the dress, which was floor length and had sleeves that fell loose at her shoulders.

Once she was dressed the Ditsy then put Hermione's hair un in an elegant bun with a few strands of her brown curly hair framing her beautiful face.

"There you go mistress. Now you all pretty for the lord. Its time for breakfast, so you must be off." Ditsy smiled at her in the mirror.

"I do look good, Ditsy. So thank you." Hermione smiled back while turning to the bedroom door and opening it. On the other side of the door stood Draco Malfoy, her worst enemy back in Hogwarts.

"Looking good my lady. I am here to escort you to breakfast with our lord." He told her while he bowed before her.

"Well, then lets go Malfoy. We wouldn't want to keep him late now would we?" She softly smiled at him while holding onto his arm as they walked towards the dining room.

Once they reached the doors leading to the dining room she let go of his elbow. As the doors opened to reveal the table and the people seated at it her spine straightened, and her face became soft and emotionless/

"Ah, here she is. It's about time you joined us wife. We were waiting for you before we all ate, but another couple of minutes and we would have already started." Her husband told her as she walked towards the empty seat next to him.

"I'm sorry that I kept you waiting dear. I promise that it won't happen again." She smiled apologetically while she softly sat in her seat, a plate of food appearing in front of everyone.

"It better not my dear. I wouldn't want to punish your gorgeous body. I plan on using it later on tonight." He smirked at her while looking into her eyes.

"Don't worry, my body is always at your disposal my lord." She told him while looked deep into his blood red eyes.

"It better be my little mud blood wife. You would hate to make me mad. Now, eat so that you can have a lot of energy for tonight." He told her while he took a bite of his breakfast

"Yes husband." She whispered before she started to eat. All the while she tried not the think of what could have been if the light would have won the war, and if her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were still alive.


	2. Cursed

I do not own anything that is part of Harry Potter. The only thing that I do own is the direction this story leads. If some of you think that anything sounds like something from a previous story you read I am sorry. I do not read the Harry Potter stories on here, I read on a different website. So please tell me anything you think sounds familiar.

A few hours after breakfast a figure was seen walking around the manor looking for the last living member of the Golden Trio, Hermione Granger. The empty black eyes searched everywhere in the manor for her, before he finally spotted her.

He stopped at a window in the corridor that overlooked the fenced in garden. Upon looking out he could see her sitting alone under a tree reading a book, as she always did. As he stood there and watched her some more he noticed someone sneaking up behind the tree, a womanly figure. He stood there stunned as he watch the woman through a curse at the unarmed and unaware witch.

Once the curse came into contact with Hermione what seemed like an alarm went out around the house and grounds, causing the woman standing over the fallen body to look around in shock before she ran into the woods behind the house.

Seconds after the woman ran into the woods fellow death eaters ran into the garden and to where the young witch laid. After they saw her still body a couple ran back inside to get him, the Dark Lord.

Once he entered the garden in a hurried pace he ran to where her body was, still relaxed against the tree. A great roar could be heard all around the grounds, a sign of their lord's anger and hatred at the one who done this horrible deed.

What seemed like ages have passed before he found his lord in his office, alone.

"My lord, I come bearing news." He told his lord while he bowed before him.

"Well, tell me! I do not have the time nor the patience to deal with impudence!" Lord Voldemort growled while he sat behind his desk.

"I came to tell you that I was standing in the upstairs corridor, and that I happened to look outside when our lady fell." He told his master while he stood still in front of the roaring fireplace.

"What! Who did it? Who dared to curse my wife!" Voldemort yelled while standing up and looking directly into the eyes of his servant.

"It is simply my lord, what woman was not in the manor this morning at breakfast?" He told his lord with no fear in his eyes from the anger his lord was showing.

"Severus, you can't be talking about…" Voldemort was saying before he stopped in confusion.

"Yes my lord, it was our own dear Bellatrix Lestrange" Severus told him while sitting in the chair in front of Voldemort's desk.

I'm sorry that this is a short chapter, but what can I say? I love cliffhangers. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will most likely be updating my other stories here with in the next couple of days. So please do be patient with me my loyal fans, because if you read my other stories, you know I can write. =D


	3. Painful Promises

_**Harry Potter is not of my creation, nothing about it belongs to me. I also make no money or anything off of the stories I write. The only thing that I do get off of what I write is the knowledge that I am able to write good and that other people find my stories entertaining. So please, enjoy. =]**_

_**As word got around that it was Bellatrix who cursed their Dark Lady the death eaters were deeply upset, which they wouldn't show for fear of being punished by their lord's already growing anger. Which made them almost run in the opposite direction when they saw him approaching.**_

_**Each day that passed after the fateful day caused the need to catch the dark witch to more urgent. All because as every minute that passes, Hermione's fragile condition slowly becomes worse.**_

"_**My lord, I presume that your young wife may have a month left. So I urge you, if you want her to live find Bella, or find the counter curse." The doctor told Voldemort after checking on Hermione's condition after the third day.**_

"_**Just make sure she doesn't get worse. I will find the witch and she will suffer for this betrayal. As for a counter curse, I already have my most intelligent followers looking for it." He growled while watching his wife's chest softly rise and fall as she sleeps. In his mind looking like the sleeping beauty from muggle fairy tale, which he would never admit to any of his followers.**_

"_**Very well my lord. I must be going now, but I will be back in a couple days to check up on her condition again. To make sure she hasn't gotten worse." The doctor told him while bowing before exiting the bedroom.**_

_**As soon as the doctor left the room Tom made his way over to sit next to his wife on the bed. He was so deep in thought while he softly stroked her cheek that he didn't notice the bedroom door once more open. He was startled out of his thought when he heard the soft cough from his most loyal servant.**_

"_**Severus, what are you doing in here?" Tom asked him not once taking his eyes off of Hermione.**_

"_**I came bearing news for you my lord. Bella has been spotted in muggle London. She knows that we are after her. So it seems that we have another traitor in our ranks, maybe more." Severus told him while walking to the fireplace and standing still while watching his lord's actions.**_

"_**Then set out to find this traitor and Bellatrix. Only let those I know I can fully trust to find them. Once you do, bring them to me to deal with. Now go, I wish to rest for a little while." He tells his follower while getting up and start to get ready to lay down beside his wife.**_

"_**As you wish my lord. I will keep a look out for anything suspicious. Is there anything else you would like me to do while you rest?" He asks his lord while he looked towards the opposite wall while Tom got undressed and laid in his bed next to his wife.**_

"_**There is nothing else. Now go and find that traitorous bitches." He answered while laying on the bed looking at his wife's sleeping body.**_

"_**As you wish. I will contact you once we find anything. Have a good nap my lord." Severus tells him while he bows, and then he leaves the room to starting doing his lords orders.**_

_***Back in the bedroom***_

_**As he lays there looking at the state his young bride is in, images of torture for Bellatrix and the other traitor keep running in his mind. Promises of getting them for the pain he is feeling and for killing is wife are heard before he slips off to the world of sleep.**_

_**Hope you all are liking this story. As I promised, I am slowly updating all of my stories. So I thank you all for being patient with me. =]**_


End file.
